VPBE
* * Kit Rework + Texture Update |Latest = August 28, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.16 Forecast :There's no forecast at the moment. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * * The following ward skins have been added: * ward * ward * ward PVP.net Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. Ascension * Featured game mode for Dominion. Killing enemy champions and claiming Relics of Shurima earn points; the first team to 200 wins. * A sandstorm rages around the outer ring―it is not possible to leave the fountain on foot. Instead, players must teleport onto the capture points, which have been re-purposed as battle platforms, via a game mode-exclusive trinket: the Golden Ascension. In addition, recalling to base has been disabled, so you can't buy new items until you die and respawn at the fountain again. * At the center of the map resides the . An immobile neutral monster, killing him bestows the "Ascension" buff, which buffs and enlarges the recipient. One cannot ascend by killing another Ascended; instead, the will reappear, repeating the cycle. * Mana and Energy costs have been removed, and Health costs are reduced by 50%. All champions receive bonus health, attack damage and ability power, +15% armor/magic penetration and +15% cooldown reduction. However, all incoming healing effects are reduced by 50% and you are always visible (even while stealthed or in brush). * Features a Shuriman-themed user interface, which displays the team scores and the current Ascended. League of Legends VPBE ;Ward Pings *Assets for "Friendly Ward here" and "Enemy Ward here" pings have been added, but are not yet implemented. Summoner Rift VU ;General * Complete visual overhaul to field, map, minions and monsters. * Purple Team changed to Red Team. * Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). ** This is particularly noticeable in Red-side jungle. * Fog of war upgrade - fog is darker and the fade between fog and non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp (it's not a gradual fade). * General bug fixes. * Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). ** This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. * Large and Epic Jungle monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. * Bottom and top lane brushes are now centered between their respective towers (previously off-centered by ~450 units). * Ambient critters have been added the map. * New minion and monster icons. Baron NashorSquare.png|Baron Nashor DragonSquare.png|Dragon Blue SentinelSquare.png|Blue Sentinel SentrySquare.png|Sentries Red BramblebackSquare.png|Red Brambleback CinderlingSquare.png|Cinderlings GrompSquare.png|Gromp Greater Murk WolfSquare.png|Greater Murk Wolf Murk WolfSquare.png|Lesser Murk Wolves Crimson RazorbeakSquare.png|Crimson Razorbeak RazorbeakSquare.png|Lesser Razorbeaks Ancient KrugSquare.png|Ancient Krug KrugSquare.png|Lesser Krug Red Caster MinionSquare.png|Red Caster Red Melee MinionSquare.png|Red Melee Red Super MinionSquare.png|Red Super Red Cannon MinionSquare.png|Red Cannon Blue Caster MinionSquare.png|Blue Caster Blue Melee MinionSquare.png|Blue Melee Blue Super MinionSquare.png|Blue Super Blue Cannon MinionSquare.png|Blue Cannon ;Jungle * The and its henchman have been replaced with the golem and two monolithic . * The and have been replaced by the and , respectively. * The have been replaced with bird-like , led by a . * The has been replaced with the , a walrus-frog hybrid. * The camp is now inhabited by the , a fiery ent-like creature, and two . Baron Nashor VU.jpg|Baron Nashor Dragon VU.jpg|Dragon Blue Sentinel.jpg|Blue Sentinel and his Sentries Red Brambleback.jpg|Red Brambleback and his Cinderlings Gromp.jpg|Gromp Murk Wolves.jpg|Greater Murk Wolf and lesser Murk Wolves Razorbeaks.jpg|Crimson Razorbeak and lesser Razorbeaks Krugs.jpg|Ancient Krug and a lesser Krug ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks are similar to , except that trail follows a specific target (can be curvy). * Every third attack is ground-targeted ball of fire that deals damage in an off-centered explosion upon hitting the floor. Targets outside of the point of impact take only 50% damage. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: *# Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapidly applies Corrosion stacks. This is ability is used on melee ranged attackers. *# A wide -like attack that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. *# Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# Summons spikes of impassible terrain starting behind him and gradually fanning out both clockwise and counterclockwise, shunting enemies to the front half of his pit. damaging enemies they hit. Champions ; * New champion. ; * New splash artwork. ; * General ** Model and texture upgrade to all skins. ** New voice over, including special quotes for Ascension. * ** Cassiopeia permanently gains a stack of Aspect of the Serpent for each second that an enemy champion is poisoned and for each poisoned unit that she kills. A maximum of 375 stacks can be held, and grants different bonuses based on the current amount. *** *** Twin Fang now heals Cassiopeia for 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 / 16 *** Cassiopeia gains 30% cooldown reduction. *** The bonus ability power from Aspect of the Serpent is doubled (total of 30% increased ability power). * ** New ability animation. **Total damage reduced to 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 from 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 . **Movement speed rescalled to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % from 15 / 17.5 / 20 / 22.5 / 25%. **Cooldown increased to 4 seconds from 3. **Mana cost rescalled to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 from 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 / 75. **Delay increased to 0.65 seconds from 0.6. * **Damage per second reduced to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 from 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 / 65 . **Slow increased to 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 % from 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 %. **Cooldown reduced to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 from 15 seconds at all ranks. **Mana cost reduced to 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 from 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 120. * **Damage reduced to 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 / 155 from 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 . **Mana cost reduced at early ranks to 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 from 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90. **Scoring a kill with Twin Fang will restore 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 . **Significantly improved poison-detection for the purposes of on-hit cooldown reduction (like, really significantly). ***This includes detecting if the target is poisoned on-cast, meaning the cooldown can be reduced before you've even damaged the enemy. * **Damage reduced to 150 / 250 / 350 from 200 / 325 / 450 . **Cooldown reduced to 120 / 110 / 100 from 130 / 120 / 110. ; * New splash artwork. ; * Model and texture upgrade to Classic, Galactic, Outback and Bloodfury Renekton. * Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. ; * Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. ; * New basic attack animation. ; * New splash artwork. ; * Additional quotes, including special quotes for Ascension. Items :Nothing to report. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. *Riot has disclosed that gameplay update, full relaunch and gameplay update are close enough to release that you should reconsider purchasing them if you likely to put-off by any changes, as Riot will no longer be issuing free refunds on account of balance changes. Champion update schedule was previously listed here, but Viktor has replaced her. ; *Soon!? ; * Innate ** Experimental new defensive passive. ; * ** Buffs changed/added to suit the new jungle monsters. ; * Reworked into a dedicated healer. She will still be star/astral-themed. * New passive. ** It gives her movement speed for each champion bellow half health and gives her bonus ability power for each point of magic resistance and armor she has. * Q is no longer a point-blank AOE. ** Landing her Q will empower the amount healed by Astral Blessing. Q also in some way regenerates Soraka's health. * Astral Blessing now costs health. ** The base healing to cost ratio is not particularly favourable, adding an incentive to landing Q. ** You cannot off-set the need to land Q by buying ability power (implying little-to-no scaling on the base healing). ** The health cost is not off-set by building health (i.e. percentage cost). This is to prevent purchasing health being required. * Her silence has been reworked and the cooldown increased. ** It still replenishes mana on allied cast. * base healing reduced and the amount healed based on missing health increased. ; * ** Viktor can upgrade his core 3 times. *** Basic: Yellow, Blue or Red (Upgrades one of his basic abilities; grants AP and mana.) *** Advanced: Green, Orange or Purple (Upgrades two his basic abilities; grants AP and mana.) *** Legendary: White (Upgrades all basic abilities; grants AP and mana.) * ** Range substantially increased. ** Damage substantially reduced. ** In addition to the shield, Viktor also gains an on-hit effect. ** Evolution unchanged. * ** Range increased. ** Setting up is now telegraphed to enemies. ** Evolution no longer increases range but instead drags stunned enemies into the center. * ** Evolution no longer applies a damage over time but now creates a trail that explodes, similar to . The total damage of landing both parts is higher than on live. ; , and * Rename to suit the new jungle monsters. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed